Pour Your Soul Out
by walkingtravestyx
Summary: What exactly happened between Damon & Jeremy the night Vicki was killed? Did he remove more than just his memory of the events that took place that tragic night? -ONE SHOT-


**I was re-watching all of Season 1 of The Vampire Diaries the other week, and on episode 7 where Damon erases Jeremy's memory after Vicki is staked, I've been thinking about what we would have seen if we had been shown that scene, so I decided to write a one shot on what I think would have taken place.**

***All in Damon's POV.***

As I entered through the doorway of Elena's little brothers room, I discovered him lying on his bed, distraught. I could hear his heart beat rapidly and the smell of stale tear water was harsh. As he clutched his blue pillow to his chest, my heart wrenched slightly.

It reminded me of myself, way back all of those years ago just after I had been turned when I thought Katherine had burned in the church.

I cleared my throat to make Elena's brother aware I was in the room. He barely pulled himself up from the pillow to peer at me with tear-filled eyes.

"Do you understand what happened tonight?" I asked, crossing my arms & resting against the doorway.

"I can't explain what happened. Vicki's face…then Stefan… All I know is that I just watched the love of my life…die." He managed to choke out.

"You shouldn't be so upset, it probably wouldn't have lasted anyway."

"What is your problem? I loved Vicki, I would have done anything for her, died for her. Our love was real, we would have been together forever."

My heart wrenched slightly, but I tried to fight back the feelings. It reminded me of myself, way back all of those years ago just after I had been turned when I thought Katherine had burned in the church.

"Oh don't be so deluded. You actually remind me of my old self, a less attractive, less witty version of course. I thought I was in love once, it was a while ago but seems like only yesterday."

Jeremy pulled the pillow away from his face slightly and gazed towards me, obviously slightly intrigued.

"Her name was Katherine. She was… the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She had perfect almond shaped eyes and soft lips. Her smile made tugged on your heart strings. She loved to be chased and I loved to chase her. Every time my eyes fell upon her, I knew she was the one I just had to be with. But Katherine had another side to her. She was an evil, manipulative bitch, who played my brother & I. She used us both, it was like we were stuck in some sick game, but the strange thing is I enjoyed every moment of it."

"I was deluded aswell. I loved Katherine unconditionally and would have done anything for her. I was stupid enough to believe that we would be together forever. It doesn't matter how real something may appear, nothing lasts forever Jeremy."

"You know, I blame my brother for what happened to Katherine and what happened to us, it's not his fault though, it's hers, but I can't stop loving her."

"I love Katherine with all my heart, and every day I miss her a little bit more. She was my first love and at the beginning, not being with her was the hardest thing I'd ever done." I sighed, a large crease forming between my brows.

"None of this matters, though. She's gone." I stood up, pulled the sides of my leather jacket closer together and cleared my throat.

"Why are you telling me all of this? "

"Because I need to tell someone the truth. And because you won't remember any of it."

Behind the flood of tears, his faced screwed up, confused.

"I'm going to take away your pain Jeremy. You don't have to deal with the pain or suffering."

"I don't understa-"

Swiftly moving towards Jeremy, I placed my hand firmly on the back of his head and stared into his eyes, ready to compel him.

"You won't remember what I told you tonight, or what happened to Vicki. There will be no more pain or suffering. Vicki left town, you're going to miss her, but you know it's for the best."

I dashed out of the room and down the stairs at full vampire speed before Jeremy noticed I was there. Sighing, I quickly analysed everything that I had told Jeremy.

I still loved Katherine. My heart wrenched each time I thought of her beautiful smile. All her compulsion had wore off when I was turned, so I remembered how she manipulated my brother & I, but that didn't change how I truly felt about her.

I needed her.

And I was going to bring her back.

**It was just an idea I had. I'd like to have seen this in Episode 7, it would have been rather interesting.  
>-Ashleigh. :)<strong>


End file.
